Valentine's Day Terra Nova Style
by morninsunshines
Summary: Washington reflects on previous Valentine Day's from the past. Sexual situations, but not too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't get this story done in time for Valentine's Day, hit writers block. So a belated story.

Valentines Day Terra Nova Style

"Lieutenant Washington," a voice made her glance back over her shoulder to see who owned the rapidly approaching footsteps. She smiled as Tasha Guzman rushed up in her usual bouncy manner. Not waiting for an invite, Tasha grabbed the stoic lieutenant's arm, "I need advice."

An arched eyebrow, "I thought I was done with advice when your Dad roped me into a woman to woman talk when you were twelve?"

"Dad can't know about this. That's why I'm asking you. Please say you'll help," a desperate plea.

Washington grinned, "We to that stage now are we. I have to make rounds, healed well enough to keep up?"

"Oh yeah. Don't even have scars. Dr. Shannon did a great job," she fell into step. "You know, the Commander agreed to start a mid-winter gathering for socializing," Washington nodded, "Maddy, Josh's sister who knows everything, said on that day, a custom called Valentine's Day was celebrated."

"I know about that day. In the future the military had a Grand Ball for officers. It was fun."

"Well, I got asked to the dance by three people. I kind of flirted with them, now I have to choose, don't I?"

"You're only seventeen. It's okay to flirt at your age. You didn't lead them on did you, that you might go with each of them?"

Tasha threw her arms in frustration, "I like them, but, you know, I don't want to get married like Maddy and Mark, just have fun."

"Tell them. Tell them you'll be their to dance with anyone you choose."

"I don't want to make them mad."

Washington thought back, too long since she was sixteen. Besides a dance with too many beaus wasn't on her list of problems back then, food and shelter were. Just thinking about the kids here being able to be kids again, made her smile as they walked.

"Don't laugh at me, Lieutenant. I really don't know what to do."

"I wasn't laughing at you, just enjoying being here where you can have those types of problems," she looked up at a tower, "Dunham, how's things?"

"Quiet, Ma'am," Dunham leaned over the rail, "Hi Tasha."

"Flesh," she smiled back and hurried to catch the taller woman with her longer strides.

"He one of your problems?"

"No, he's just a regular friend. I don't go for the military types. None are as good as Dad."

"I don't know about that, maybe you should give one of them a chance. What about your roomie, Max?"

"He's a good friend, but never shown any interest in me as a girlfriend."

They locked eyes for just a moment, "Are you interested in him?"

"I could be, he's fun and works hard. I think he sees me as a sister though," Tasha sighed.

"Sometimes a man has to be persuaded. Show him you're interested."

"How? You've probably had tons of men. Oh, I didn't mean it like that," she placed a hand on Wash's arm and quickly let go, "I mean, you're so beautiful. All the men think so. How come you are not like married or something?"

"Well….."

"The lieutenant's in a long term relationship," Commander Taylor fell into step with them.

"What's that mean?"

"Yeah, what's that mean?" Washington echoed.

His trademark grin split open, "Wash, everyone knows it's you and me. You're madly in love with me." His open teasing made Tasha laugh.

"Ask Max if he's going with anyone," totally ignoring the still present Commander, "If no, then suggested he take you. I'm sure he's just waiting for a nudge or hint from you that you're interested in him. Oh and drop the other guys. Probably why he treats you like a kid sister. You have to show a guy he can approach you. They're sensitive."

"I can do that. I'm more comfortable with Max. I can tell him anything."

"The best relationship, Tasha, is one where you can share anything and everything without fear of rejection. If a guy dumps you over something you say or wear, he's not the one for you."

Tasha looked at the Commander, looking like he had no better place to be than listening to them talk, "Commander, you only tease Wash about being in love with you. How come?"

"She is only in love with me," he gave her an exaggerated wink, "I ran off all her other boyfriends until she gave up."

"Don't listen to anything he says," Wash cautioned.

"She's right about sharing everything in a relationship and we can do anything for and to each other. Why not too long ago she shot me."

"I heard Maddy saw it," looking at Wash, "You shot him because you love him? Wow, It would be great to love someone enough to shoot them."

"I could give you a demonstration of my devotion to our Commander," her smile was pure evil in his direction, "or better yet, I could wear one of the gowns I used to wear to the Grand Ball."

"Uhhhh, one of the reasons I volunteered to come here, to get away from that stupid ball. You didn't really bring those scraps of cloth with you, did you Wash?" he whined in horror.

"Of course I did. Sometimes in the dead of night, when all is quiet, I put one on and parade through the streets," she couldn't keep laughter from her teasing.

"Wow, I want to hear all about the balls, Lieutenant." Tasha also wanted to see the dresses that could cause the Commander to act that way.

"Ask your father, Tasha," Taylor was sorry he interrupted and may have created a monster.

"You did consent to a dance during Valentine's Day, Commander, and on the day of the Grand Ball. I think I'll wear one of the gowns I did back then." She was enjoying his scared look. "Commander, you have a problem with that?"

"Yes errr no," he mumbled.

"It's settled then, I'm going to enjoy this dance."

Tasha could hardly wait now.

Valentine Day Terra Nova, year eight. Washington laid the gowns taken from a garment bag on her bed. Each brought vibrant memories of that one special day.

_2137_

_Sitting at her desk, the newly appointed Lieutenant held a plexi in deep concentration. A face thrust next to hers, "What are you looking at, that when I call, Lt. Washington, I'm ignored. Don't you know soldier, you're supposed to come to attention and say Sir. I'm going to demote you and send you back to basic."_

"_You done ranting, Sir?" she didn't look at him and he grabbed her plexi. _

"_You're ignoring me for dresses?"_

"_Ball gowns," she grabbed her plexi back._

"_You always wear your dress uniform to the Grand Ball. I've never seen you in a dress."_

"_They clash with my boots and side arm, Sir. And besides, I have a date to impress for the first time."_

"_A date. Anyone I know?" he had never met one of her dates. This should be interesting._

"_Yes Sir"_

"_Who?"_

"_You'll find out at the ball. I don't want you interfering."_

"_I would never do that, I'm just curious."_

_Putting her pad down and looking at him, "You know him, but I haven't had a date in a couple years or longer, something about combat. We're home this year and I have a real date, and I have a large enough salary on Lieutenant's pay to buy one of these," she waved the pad in front of him._

_He grabbed the pad again, "These show too much skin. I'll have Ayani help you," he handed the pad back._

"_She did. Where do you think I got this site from." His eyes widened._

"_She better not be wearing something like that. Not my wife. Her skin is for me alone, not those half drunken vultures."_

"_I'm sure the dress she's buying with your money will be beautiful and appropriate for a Commander's wife. I, on the other hand, am hoping to get lucky with one of those vultures," she went back to pulling up gowns into a 3D and watching the model spin off the pad for her and the Commander to look at. He cringed, "Oh relax, Nathaniel, it's not like I can do that to a gown. I'm not model material." She missed his incredulous stare at her._

_She showed up at the officer's ball on the arm of Commander Trent Mitchell, a highly decorated veteran of several campaigns and a companion of Nathaniel Taylor's. Their units competed against each other on a regular basis for bragging rights. He was very good looking with his russet brown hair and green eyes. They fought together in combat and like brother's at home. It was a coup for him to show up with the beautiful Alicia Washington on his arm, especially in that gown._

"_Alicia, I knew if I ever got you in one of those gowns, you would stop the room, and you have," Ayani pulled her husband to the couple who made a show stopping entrance, "Trent, you rascal. It was you who asked Alicia. She wouldn't tell Nathaniel who it was and it's been bugging him, hasn't it darling?" she looked at her husband._

"_We have exercises in a few days. You trying to bribe my second, Mitchell, have her throw the competition?"_

"_Good to see you too, Nathaniel," he stepped to the side so he could watch Alicia and Ayani look at each other's gowns._

"_Alicia told me Ayani helped with the gown. Your wife has excellent taste, what happened when she picked you?" _

"_There's going to be trouble with that scrap she's wearing. I expect my officers to set a good example and that's not one," Taylor couldn't stop looking._

_With a laugh and a clap to his shoulder, "I'll take that scrap out of your sight then," walking to the women, he kissed Ayani's cheek and placed a hand on Alicia's lower back, turning her away. Taylor's mouth dropped open. Her back was totally bare clear down to, Oh God, she couldn't have anything on under it. The shimmering medium blue gown looped around her neck holding the gown up, and opening in the front just covering her bodice, tight to her groin then falling in soft folds to the floor. Her hair was in a twisted bun to the back of her head leaving a few tendrils in front of her ears that had been curled. She was wearing a pearl bracelet on her right wrist. He saw Trent kiss the back of that hand as he escorted her to a table._

"_Did you see where his hand was on her back? You picked that for her? What's wrong with her dress uniform? Every man here will undress her with his eyes and they don't have far to go," she pulled him to the dance floor and he never stopped complaining._

"_I always knew if I could get her to dress up, she'd be married in no time. Nathaniel, she is young and beautiful. She could have her pick of men and she should." _

_He finally looked into his wife's eyes and smiled, "I feel responsible for her. She doesn't know she's beautiful. I've had to have more than a few talks with the men to keep them professional around her. She's the best at her job I've ever seen, but I don't want her hurt. He will hurt her, Ayani," he pulled her close for a dance._

"_Did you get her a box of chocolates like I asked you to?"_

"_I did, and once again you know the best things to do to keep my outfit happy. She was delighted that I remembered. I actually ran into Trent, the skunk, yesterday as I was buying the chocolates. He was buying for her also, I'm sure now. I asked if it was for his second. He thought that was pretty funny, and told me Justin wouldn't be upset if he didn't get anything and he didn't even have to utter the words, 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Told me if we switched Lieutenants, he'd be more than happy to remember all those stupid holiday's female officers expect us men to recognize. So much for equality," he was laughing now as he spun her around slowly, "Price I pay for the best Lieutenant in the service, and I have you to thank for it." He leaned in for a kiss._

_Wash was closed mouth about how the evening ended and he never got a word out of Trent outside of an officer never kisses and tells, but at the shooting range, Wash beat the pants off Justin, and her and Mitchell seemed to act like the good friends they'd been for years. Back in combat another year passed before he had to do battle with another Grand Ball._

_2138_

"_Do I want to even know what you're wearing?" Taylor sat on the edge of her desk. He had been bombarded for her personal info for twelve months now. He'd ask her if it was okay for so and so to call on her and she'd say no. Every interested soldier, from three star Generals to the lowest rank of Corporal allowed to attend the ball, fifty in all or was it more. He knew the Generals contacted her anyway and comments like hot body, cold heart came his way. He didn't know why, but whenever someone struck out, he was happy. Why her. He was a matchmaker at heart and had helped more than one officer find a wife or husband with the help of his wife. What was so different about this one._

_Trent rushed in. They hadn't seen him for months. He was lean, tanned and muscles popped all over as he grabbed Wash up into a hug. Spinning her around, he grinned down at her, allowing her boots to finally touch down. "Glad to see you made it through that mess at Chullah Chaum, Wash," he looked at Taylor, "You too, I guess." _

"_Pleasure as always, Shithead. What, you come around once a year just to take my Lieutenant to a ball, then dump her the rest of the year. No way. I'm not letting you do that to her this year." They were ignoring him._

"_It worked, I hope. No hard feelings Trent, but I want a real date this year."_

_Taylor looked shocked at both of them and shook his head._

"_We're getting married, but I'm sure you already know. You and that dress shook her world, what a stubborn woman."_

"_What's going on?" Taylor demanded._

_They smiled at him and Mitchell explained how Wash and he contrived against his true love, Calista Wellington._

"_As in Commander Calista Wellington?" Taylor couldn't believe he'd been left out of that loop and to use his Wash to make another woman jealous._

_Said woman walked in, "Wash, Taylor," and took Mitchell's arm, "Wash you have that site Taylor's wife gave you?" Calista was polite to Taylor, but thought his standards too high and he expected un-realistic demands on his soldiers and butted in personal lives he had no business being. She'd heard from others of his high principled morals. No wonder his Lieutenant had to hide the affair with her brother from him._

_He would never allow her to step around with anyone without a promise of marriage. Her younger brother had fallen for Washington on the first date. She had spent several off duty days at his domed apartment, but didn't want her Commander to find out. _

_Pulling it up on her pad, the two women looked at gowns, each choosing one and picking the color. "That way we won't show up wearing the same dress," Calista winked at her and left with a blown kiss to her fiancée and a nod to Taylor. They had moved off to let the women shop and discussed the upcoming war in Somalia. Wash joined them. "You inviting Robert this year as your escort?" Mitchell figured she might, but wanted Taylor to hear she had an actual date._

"_I already have. He'll be there, or I'll beat the crap out of him."_

"_Between you and Calista, he's a whipped pup, cowering in the corner when either of you are around."_

_Looking at her Commander, "Robert is Calista's brother. We've been dating for several months now."_

"_And you're just telling me? You let me parade all those offers in front of you for a year and you could have ended it with I'm dating. Why?"_

"_I was interested in who wanted to date me, best way to find out," made perfect sense to her. Why was he looking so pissed._

_The dress was ruby red, looped over each bare shoulder, deep V cleavage almost to her navel with the back just a low. The skirt straight with a slit to the top of her thigh. She liked it better than the one she wore the previous year. This time she was on the arm of an actual boyfriend, her first of any length. Who would have thought, she would fall for Calista's brother, Robert, a construction engineer who designed domes. With his shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes, he was the best looking man she'd ever seen, and he seemed to want her. She didn't understand why and all those men asking her Commander if they could date her. Whole bunch of service men need eyes fixed was her answer._

"_I had lunch with Calista yesterday," Ayani told her husband, "I wanted to know all about her brother our Wash is dating. I couldn't find anything wrong with him, Nathaniel, except of course, he's not military, but neither am I, so I'm having a hard time faulting him." They were at the Ball waiting for Wash to arrive so they could meet her boyfriend._

_Taylor wanted to dislike him. He was warm, funny and obviously infatuated with his second. They made a cute couple. "He shouldn't put his hands on her like that," there he found something wrong with him._

"_I hear they've been dating for almost nine months. I'm sure he's put his hands all over her," Ayani, the voice of reason._

"_He hasn't asked me for her hand."_

"_He doesn't have to, he's not military marrying a superior. The only way Calista and Trent got approval was they are in command of different units. Why are you being difficult, Nathaniel? He may be the one for her. Did you notice his beautiful eyes? The same color as yours. I bet they will have beautiful children."_

"_We just met him and you're talking children? What's with you women? Wash let me field would be callers all year just to find out who was interested in her," he sat pouting._

_Robert didn't go away. They got engaged and he went to Somalia on the same transport as Ayani and Lucas. Alicia got shot up and he didn't have anyone to choose him._

Wash ran her hand over the red material, convinced fate made the choice for her.

_2139_

_A knock on her door and she carefully made her way to answer. She was tired after hours of physical therapy. Nathaniel offered her a box of chocolates. He followed her inside and she opened the box, taking one and offering him his choice. "Happy Valentine's Day, Wash," she gave him a sad smile which he didn't return._

_2140_

_They had been named to be the elite unit to explore the past. He was the toast of the world, expected to attend functions. He went to a few un-attached and quickly learned to ask Wash to be his date, in name only of course._

_Once again the plexi was used to try and find the appropriate gown. She knew he was modest by nature so decided to tone her gown down a notch. There, an appropriate gown for Valentine's Day. His eyes ran over her when she opened her door for him. She spun in a slow circle so he knew what he was escorting. Her hair was tied up in a French braid and attached to the back of her head. The gown, a shimmering steel black with metallic beads woven throughout, making it glitter in the changing light. The gown pleated in a circular collar around her neck and fanned out over her front and back, with loose vertical folds like a shirt to her lower abdomen and a straight skirt slit up one side to the top of her thighs. Both sides of the top was held together with metal fasteners on each side from under her arms to below her waist, leaving a thin line of skin exposed down each side. She entered on his arm, like with most functions of the previous year. As usual her gown caused men to stop and stare. With her regal bearing, she could wear these gowns like a model or royalty and by the third one, she was the masterpiece of the ball, a fact not lost on Nathaniel, just her. _

_What started out as a date of convenience morphed into casual flirting as they both consumed the fine alcohol. He ran a hand across her back holding to the casual observer, a girlfriend or very close acquaintance, and kept her plastered to his side. His fingers slipped into the opening on her side and left a trail of fire where they gently touched. He never kept his hand in one place long, but before the evening was over, he had fingered every metal band and slipped his fingers under each one. One time his hand crossed her back higher up and without missing a beat to whom he was talking to, slipped his fingers under her arm and pressed against the side of her breast through the slit. One finger caught in the fold of under her breast. She was sure the General could see how horny she was._

"_Excuse me, Sirs," she headed to the ladies room. He watched her walk away. Taking her time, he was waiting outside the door to escort her back._

"_Sorry for my inappropriate behavior Lieutenant. It won't happen again." He remained the perfect gentleman for the remainder of the evening, while she burned with desire for him. How dare he feel me up then dump me. She plotted revenge which wouldn't come for another year._

_2141_

_Back to a frenzied pace and personal lives were pushed once again to the back. The countdown for departure began. They figured late 2141 or just after the New Year and the group would be gone for good. But now, one more Valentine's Day Grand Ball. Looking at the plexi, Wash spent the year wanting this man, only to have his Taylor self-control firmly in place. Well, she made it slip once and this may be her last chance to dress up. A last minute meeting and he called to tell her he would meet her at the ball. He arrived first, looking for her, and lingered near the door wondering what she would grace the ball with this year. He wanted her. The timing just hadn't work in their favor, what with long hours and little time he had off was spent with his son. Nights became his personal demon. Dreams of doing her a hundred different ways woke him every morning. Once he got up the courage to ask if she were ready to move on from Robert. She told him yes, but was he ready to move on, his body said yes, but heart wasn't sure._

_Trent and Calista cornered him asking why he was alone. Not getting involved with anyone this close to his pilgrimage and besides he was escorting Wash so the vultures would have to go through him to get to her. Calista raised an eyebrow at his explanation while Trent mocked him with, "Wash's honor. Yeah, that's why my hands were all over her last year. That's what you said wasn't it Nathaniel?"_

"_I had too much to drink, but it won't happen again."_

"_Pitty, Wash deserves someone to make love to her on Valentine's Day. If you won't man up, let one of these other guys give her what every woman really wants on this day," Calista was disgusted with his high toned morals._

_Before he could reply, Wash entered and heads whipped to watch. They heard Taylor groan, "Why does she do this to me. She flirts and I have to threaten all evening, and the stupid bastards keep coming, all flippen year," he went to be her companion for the evening. "You look, ahh, you look, ahhh."_

"_Well you look handsome as usual and I'll take your comment as, you don't like it," she knew he would._

"_No, I do," his hurried reply, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Wash?"_

"_I'm not beautiful, Nathaniel, passable maybe, if I put enough makeup on. Are we going to stand blocking the doorway all evening, Sir?"_

"_Normally, we are one among many, but now all eyes are on us, Wash, and you wear that," he ran his eyes down, shaking his head._

"_Something wrong, Sir?" she wanted him tonight and if this dress didn't do the trick, he was dead meat down there._

_Her gown was winter white and form fitting, cupping her breast, just barely, pushing them up and almost out, leaving arms and shoulders bare. At the tops of her thighs, no less than eight slits clear around the skirt, giving glimpses of her long legs with each movement. Nathaniel fought the urge to slip a finger to the the top of a slit to feel her silky skin. Her choker necklace was real pearls to go with her bracelet and earrings. Hair was once again caught in an intricate bun at the back of her head leaving a few straight strands and her long bangs hanging free. Once without thinking about it, he wrapped her wayward bangs over an ear. They mingled a short time, letting the Generals they had to greet drool over her until he wanted to punch his superiors. Escaping, he took her to the dance floor. "Do you realize, this is the first time we've ever danced, Sir?"_

"_I don't believe a man should hold a woman not his in his arms like this," holding her closer than proper, but the lights were dim and floor crowded. His pretext if questioned._

"_Am I your woman now?" she moved even closer._

"_If you want to be, Alicia," his hand on her hip slid to the middle of her back and pressed her fully against him._

_Feeling his arousal, Alicia settled her cheek against the side of his neck and smiled, "Oh, I want you alright." It wasn't long and she felt fingers under her skirt and glide across the back of one leg. Looking in his eyes, she saw intense desire. Trent and Calista were the only ones who noticed them leave early as they were coming back in. Trent slapped Nathaniel on the shoulder, "Bout time you rejoin the human race, have fun."_

_Calista couldn't believe it, "The next guy after my brother is him? I'll take him ten years to get up the courage to propose. Wish I had another brother to ship her way."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Imitation Chocolate is still better than nothing, Nathaniel," he followed her into her place, snagging a candy out of the basket he bought at the market for her, and was chewing as she led him into the bedroom. All four gowns lay on her bed, "Which one should I wear?"

"Which is the easiest for me to get you out of?"

"I think I liked you better when you thought they were too risqué," she slapped his hand when he reached for a second candy. "Who'd you buy them for?"

"Us, marry me, Alicia," he proposed.

"You'd marry me to get to my candy?"

He grinned, "I want all of you. We have no bosses anymore. Looking back, waiting this long was stupid. What could they have done to us?" he took her in his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Well, Sir, what should I wear?"

"You know what I want you to wear in public," he stood back and crossed his arms, "Well, I'm waiting. I brought chocolates, I….wait. I love you, and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he grinned again, "You going to make me ask again?"

"Do you really want to marry me, Nathaniel? Why now after all these years?"

"I've finally put my demons to rest. Almost losing you in the same manner I lost Ayani taught me, I'm not in control of our destinies. All I can do is love you while I have you and I want to wake up with you and not have to rush off before anyone else is up anymore. I want to walk around holding your hand, kissing you in the open. I want to steal your candy," he snagged a piece while she was laughing. He sobered, "I've been so concerned with our images. Screw that, I just want you, forever," he pulled her against him.

"I'll marry you, but only if you keep bring me chocolates on this day," she kissed him, tasting chocolate on his mouth.

Tasha had told the Skye and Maddy about Wash's ball gowns and she said she would wear one that night to the dance. She searched for and found her father and asked about the gowns Lieutenant Washington used to wear. Her father actually turned beet red, "I hope she doesn't wear one." He was in the Command Center and Jim Shannon asked why when Tasha had left, "Come with me, Shannon," and dragged him to the eye. Calling up images of the ball, Jim saw why Guzman didn't want to see her in those gowns again.

"That's our Wash?" Shannon thought she looked like a model, "Hold on, Guz," grabbing his phone, he pressed for his wife, "Come to the eye quickly."

"Wash, Commander, Jim just called me to the eye, want to come and see what I'm supposed to look at?"

"Sure," Taylor spoke for them. Elizabeth noticed they were arm in arm. Love was in the air and even they weren't exempt it seemed. She was happy for them and hoped they wouldn't go back to just friends after this magical day.

Guz and Jim looked startled to see the Commander's, and Guz fessed up to showing pictures of Wash during the Grand Ball. "You started it, Wash. Telling Tasha about those gowns you used to wear and Jim overheard, so if you're going to wear one tonight, they might as well see what the girls are going to want."

"My daughters are never going to dress like that, sorry Wash, you looked great, you know what I mean," she was smirking at him.

"It was the one event women in uniform were allowed to step out of uniform at a military event and everyone wanted to outdo the other on outrages and licentious outfits. I actually had more on than some there, didn't I, Nathaniel?" they noticed he had an arm around her waist.

"I tried not to look and none of them had that effect on me. The less they wore, the more disgusted I got. Wash showed off, but it was more elegant than thongs and bras some wore, and she had the body for it.

Guz nodded, "You were a class act, Wash. It's like you knew just where to draw the line at driving us men mad."

Elizabeth cut in, "I want to see."

Guzman ordered resume. They saw a beautiful Wash in a blue gown.

"That is so beautiful, Wash. You say you have it with you?" Elizabeth wanted to see it.

"I have every gown I wore," Alicai shared a smile with her new open boyfriend and he gave her waist a squeeze.

Guzman spoke again and a red gown came into view.

"Who's the man?" Jim asked.

"My fiancée. He died in Somalia," she explained.

"I didn't know you lost someone in that war," Jim and Elizabeth learned something new. That war they only read about or heard bites from on the news affected another friend.

Taylor spoke next, "2140"

They saw her on the Commander's arm in another beautiful gown. "Commander, do you realized where your hand is?" Jim asked while Guzman snickered.

"You don't see me drinking much anymore, Shannon. Drink and Wash don't mix. 2141," he moved them on.

A white gown replaced black. The Commander had his arm on her waist in a possessive grip. The image moved and they went to the dance floor and started spinning to a slow waltz. The Shannon's glanced towards Taylor and Wash, but their eyes were locked on them dancing. They saw Wash put her arm around Nathaniel's waist and lean her head on his shoulder, while he took his free hand and clasped her free one and raised it to his lips, kissed it. Turning back to the image, they saw the couple dancing very close now, and Wash moved her head, and in the middle of the floor all that showed amongst the crowd was them kissing as they rotated.

"That was our first kiss," Wash spoke softly as the screen went black.

"On Valentine's Day, how romantic," Elizabeth loved romance.

The market had been transformed much like the harvest festival. Booths with games for young and old, special cakes and candies and tables were covered in red, pink and alternating white cloths. Flaming gas lanterns gave a romantic glow after the night descended and the dancing began.

The girls waited eagerly to see what Wash would wear. She appeared at dusk on the Commander's arm.

Tasha rushed up, "Where's your gown, Wash? I thought you had beautiful ball gowns?"

"I decided to go back to my standard dress uniform," glancing at the Commander, "the gowns I have were for getting a man. Now that I have one, I don't need to dress like that anymore."

"Wait, you really have a boyfriend," looking at the Commander and back, "he's your boyfriend? I thought you guys were joking."

"Who'd you come with?" Wash changed the subject.

"Max. You were right, all he needed was a nudge, men are so easy," Tasha bounced back to the table her roomies had commandeered along with Maddy, Mark and Josh. Skye and Josh were sitting close together making eyes at each other while Hunter looked unhappy.

"How come you didn't bring anyone, Hunter?" Max saw plenty of single women throwing looks at him sitting and moping.

"Not good at asking."

"You should talk to Lieutenant Washington. She gave me excellent advice," Tasha leaned against Max.

Looking to where the Command team was sitting, he decided now was not the time to interrupt, especially when the Commander had his arm around his Lieutenant and was whispering something in her ear, making her laugh. "Even the Commander's acting goofy," Hunter grumbled. Seemed like he was the only one without a date.

Skye looked at Taylor upon hearing Hunter's remark. Sure enough Washington and the Commander were….she looked closer, they were kissing, the Commander and the Lieutenant were definitely in a lip lock, and didn't care who saw. "Wow, that must have been one of the changes the Commander was talking about making after the Phoenix Group left," everyone looked at the Commander.

"I wish she wore one of those gowns," Tasha lamented, "I bet they were sexy and beautiful. I asked my dad and he said she looked beautiful in them, but no details. He seemed embarrassed to talk about it."

"He probably was to you. You're still his little girl," Skye was still getting some of that from her mother.

"Maybe the Lieutenant would show them to us," a solution for Tasha.

"If the Commander wouldn't let her wear one here tonight, she's not going to give us a peak," Maddy joined the conversation.

"What makes you think the Commander is behind it. I heard him tell her it was okay with him if she wore one," Tasha had an idea. Telling the men they would be right back, she motioned for Maddy and Skye to follow her. "Let's sneak into Wash's home and look at them. She's here and you know how to override locking commands, Skye."

"We can't do that, Tasha. That's breaking in, a crime," Maddy was horrified that Skye seemed to be entertaining the idea.

"Look at them, Maddy," they all looked where the Commander had Wash in a tight embrace on the dance floor. "They aren't going anywhere soon. We'll be back in ten tops," Skye rushed back to the table, telling the boys they had to freshen up and would be back soon.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Maddy stood guard while Skye hacked the lock. Soon they were inside the Lieutenant's home, a place only Skye had ever been and that had been years before when she was with the Commander one day and he had to stop and tell Wash they were going to the shooting range. It looked much the same and they went quickly to the bedroom.

"Oh, look," Tasha saw the gowns lying on the bed. Turning on the light they carefully picked each one up and held it in front of them and in front of the full length mirror.

"I bet the Lieutenant looks gorgeous in these," Skye and her companions didn't have the body to wear a gown of this design.

"She does," they whirled to the voice of the Commander, his pistol pulled, but not aimed. Behind him stood the Lieutenant and Jim Shannon.

"Oh no," Maddy knew she shouldn't have been dragged into doing this, "Wash, we're so sorry we broke in, we just wanted to see these," she carefully placed the black gown in her hand on the bed.

"Maddy. I'm disappointed in you. You don't go breaking into people's houses if something doesn't go the way you want." Her father was acting more pissed than he was and figured Maddy was a follower this time, but that didn't excuse her.

"It was my fault," Tasha was really scared of the stern looks from the three adults, "I really just wanted to see these, and talked Skye and Maddy into coming with me."

Taylor held out his hand to Skye. "Sorry Lieutenant," and dropped her hacking chip into the Commanders palm, "how did you know?" looking at the Lieutenant.

"My place and the Commanders are wired against breaking in."

"What are you going to do with us?" Tasha hated being in trouble again.

"I can't let you get away with breaking in, Tasha or your friends," looking at Jim, "Throw them in the brig for tonight, Shannon. I'll figure their punishment out tomorrow." They stood aside for the kids to go with Shannon. They heard voices and Elizabeth entered the bedroom.

"I heard what the girls did," she grinned at Wash, "Those gowns are causing quite a stir. Are these the culprits?" She and Wash looked at them while the doctor admired them.

"Any time you need to borrow one, for Jim, just ask. You don't have to break in," they started laughing.

"I'm going to talk to Guz," Taylor leaned over and whispered, "the blue one," and left.

"You're down one kid, and it is Valentines. You can take any but the blue. Nathaniel chose that one for tonight."

"Actually two kids, Zoe is sleeping over. So that's what the 'blue one' meant. Jim is just embarrassed one of his kids is in trouble again. They act like him and he acts surprised when one gets caught. Are you upset the kids broke in, Wash?"

She smiled, "No, but I wonder how I could use that to influence Nathaniel to get a bottle from Boylan."

"Make a deal with you. I'll go get a bottle for you and one for me and you'll put the red gown in the garment bag for me when I get back, and have the blue one on. I would love to see it on you."

"Deal, hurry, Nathaniel will be back soon and we don't want to end up in the brig for acting like the girls." They started laughing.

The young men stiffened when the Commander and Guzman came to their table. "Bad news for you boys, your dates are done for the evening," Taylor turned to leave.

Looking at each other, Reynolds spoke for them, "Sir, why?"

"Guzman," he waved a hand and kept walking while Guzman sat down.

Taylor waited outside the brig until Shannon joined him, "How are they?"

"Well, Tasha thinks her father hates her, Maddy can't look at me and Skye is un-repentant, but sorry to disappoint you," they headed back to Wash's place, "How did you know someone broke into Wash's place?"

"When she locks her door, a signal is sent to her armband watch. If anyone messes with her place or mine a signal is sent to both our watches. Something we enacted after Mira and didn't tell anyone." Taylor knocked as Elizabeth rushed up, holding two bottles of wine, "Elizabeth," he looked at Jim.

"I figured you needed a drink after tonight, both of you," she held one out to Taylor.

Taylor knocked again, "What's keeping her."

"Maybe you should go in and find out, Commander," Elizabeth motioned for him to enter. Opening the door, he entered and Jim started to follow, "Oh no, I know what's she's wearing. You stay and hold the wine. I'll be right back. I don't want you to ever see her like that," she slipped in and closed the door quickly.

"Commander, Wash," Elizabeth called not sure what she was walking into as she headed towards the light. The Commander was in the bedroom doorway so she stepped beside him, "That's incredible."

Wash was wearing the blue gown and her hair up like the vids showed from the eye earlier. Elizabeth looked at the Commander and he was transfixed, not moving and a small smile graced his mouth. Wash spun so they could see the back and it started at where her butt started. "I don't know why I didn't ask you to wear these for me before."

"I had forgotten about them, until you agreed to a Valentine's Day Celebration. What happened is your fault, Nathaniel."

"Don't blame me for your fervent desire to be lusted after by every warm blooded male."

"You know I don't have that reaction from men," she picked up the garment bag and gave it to Elizabeth, escorting her to the door while Nathaniel followed, glowing eyes never leaving her back and that smile his lips.

"I'll let myself out. There's no way I'm letting Jim see you in that. I want to wear if for him someday," a good excuse, "and besides, you DO DO that to men. Listen to the Commander. He's had to watch you for years, and he is a man," with that she left.

"And why are you smiling, Commander?" Wash took the wine he was still holding and led the way to the kitchen.

"I'm smiling, because this round I get to touch," he took his glass, "You are beautiful, Alicia. I don't know why you can't see it," he ran a finger down the edge of her gown, to the V just under her navel and back up the other side, "when you first wore this, I wasn't in the market. All I could see was trouble. Now I'm the luckiest man here," setting his glass on the counter, he took hers and repeated the act. Pulling her into his arms, "I'm not leaving in the morning," enjoying her fingers graze his chest as she undid his dress uniform jacket. He unbuckled the dress belt so she could continue her downward undressing, and tossed it towards the table, not caring where it hit. Warm hands massaged his bare chest and abdomen. Taking her glass, he handed it back, taking his, "a toast to our engagement," he clicked and took a mouthful, watching her over the rim.

Taking a mouthful, Alicia smiled, "Kiss me," he readily joined his lips to hers and inserted his tongue. They kissed for a short time, playing in each other's mouth before he pulled back, "nice try you smooth operator, I don't think it goes on my tongue."

Pulling the diamond from his mouth, he took her hand and slipped it on, "I've been waiting all evening to give this to you. I was afraid those girls ruined it for me. They know I'm pissed, just not why. Let's take this party to bed." She took the bottle and he grabbed both glasses in one hand and took her free one in his, pulling her in for another kiss first.

Sunlight found the Commander sleeping, arm across his eyes to keep the light out. Blanket bunched around his waist, leaving his chest bare. Alicia wanted to wake him, but contentedly lay on her side watching. A few trips OTG together afforded them the opportunity to sleep in after making love most of the night, like last night. She held up her hand, looking at the solitaire in the morning light and thought back to their nine year journey from their first Valentine's Day where he woke in her bed to his proposal. It was becoming her favorite holiday. Then she remembered something Calista told her a few days after that night she left with Nathaniel. "He'll take ten years to propose, you're in for a long a wait." It didn't take him ten, just nine. She started kissing him on his chest until his arms wrapped around her, pulling her down.

Three girls stood in front of Commander Taylor as he sat behind his desk. It was early afternoon before Jim Shannon came and got them. Mark Reynolds had served them breakfast while laughing and calling them jailbirds and teasing Maddy that he wasn't sure he wanted to date a convict. She retorted with he should have thought about that when hearing about her father. He left telling her she owed him a date. Maddy didn't understand why her parents weren't at the jail bright and early. Jim and Nathaniel showed up about the same time and grinned at each other. "Thank Wash for me," he greeted the Commander.

Taylor assigned them to latrine duty for one month and told them Lieutenant Washington wanted to see them in the eye.

The End


End file.
